Warriors Skits
by Redbane
Summary: A funny little series of skits
1. Cookies

**Inspired by Darkkokiri's Video on Youtube: **

**Firestar's Secret**

_**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**_

**Purdy and Longtail in: Never steal Firestar's Cookies**

**Purdy: Hey long tailed feller!**

**Longtail: My name is Longtail….**

**Purdy: Aw phooy! Anyhoo! What's dis hubbub I hear 'bout Firestar?**

**Longtail: The apprentice always stealing from his cookie stash.**

**Purdy: He has cookies? Well! I'll be back long tailed feller!**

**Longtail: Oh my starclan…. (shoves Mousefur to her feet) Hey! Wake up! Purdy's gonna take Firestar's cookies!**

**Mousefur: (groggily) Well I hope Leafpool has herbs ready for him.**

**Five minutes later:**

**Purdy: (lying in Leafpool's den) Owwwwww…. **

**Longtail: I warned you not to do that….**

**Purdy: Aw shut up.**

**Firestar: What did we learn today Purdy?**

**Purdy: Never, never, EVER take Firestar's white chocolate macadamia cookies…**

**Please review and comment!**

** I will take suggestions for skits you want me to do!**


	2. Yellowfang hates

**_Yellowfang in:_**

**_I hate.....  
_**

* * *

Pinestar: Hello Yellowfang!

Yellowfang: I hate you Pinestar.

Bluestar: Yellowfang! Be nice!

Yellowfang: I hate you to Bluestar!

Hollyleaf: Yellowfang! Be nice!

Yellowfang: You're not my leader!

Smallear: Yellowfang, back in my day,

Yellowfang: Shut up you stupid elder!

Oneeye: are you askin' for a whoopin' young lady?!?

Yellowfang: Will everybody just shut up!

Smallear: You asked for a whoopin'! And you're gonna get one! _(charges Yellowfang)_

_Yellowfang steps to the side and Oneeye trips over when he tries to turn around._

Oneye: Watch out!! _(__runs into __Smallear__)  
_

Smallear: In my day, young'ns respected their...Oh no_....(falls over and knocks Bluestar__ over__)_

Bluestar:Oh no...._(falls over and tips__ over__ Hollyleaf)_

Hollyleaf: Dont squash...._(Bluestar falls on Hollyleaf)_...Me..... Ow..

_Hollyleaf tries to stand up, but falls onto Pinestar_

Pinestar: Aw man...._( falls in the dirt)_

Yellowfang: Wow...That was too easy.

_Tallstar walks up to Yellowfang and pushes her over._

Tallstar: Ha Ha H-

_Yellowfang pulls Tallstar down._

Yell_o_wfang: I Hate you.

* * *

Well, I'm running out of ideas for these..... sooo please send me more ideas.

Seriously, I need more ideas


	3. Thats not in the script!

I own nothing.

Leafpool needs a hobby

Leafpool: (singing Lady Gaga very out of tune)

Jayfeather: (covering ears) Hey Leafpool?

Leafpool: (stops humming) Hmm?

Jayfeather: (uncovers ears) You need a hobby.

Leafpool: (looks upset) Like what??

Jayfeather: (screaming at the top of his lungs) I don't care! As long as you stop nagging me!

Leafpool: (screaming at the top of her lungs) Don't use that tone with me!

Jayfeather: (more screaming) Your not my mother!

Leafpool: (calmy) Yes I am.

Jayfeather: (silence)

Leafpool: (awkward silence)

Jayfeather: (reading book) Hey! Wait a minute! That isn't in this book!

Leafpool: Oh Crap! What do we do now??

Jayfeather: (shrugs) I dunno. Beat up twolegs?


	4. I NEED MORE IDEAS!

_**I am in urgent need for more of these!**_

_** This series is going to die without any ideas!**_

_**So please! **_

_**GIVE ME SOME MORE IDEAS!  
**_


	5. Smudge

_**Here's one from Snowwhistle**_

* * *

_**Smudge tries to join Thunderclan**_

_(he did try I think)

* * *

_

Smudge: Hey rusty!

Firestar: It's Firestar now.

Smudge: Oh..... hey can I join your clan?

Firestar: I'm not sure if you'd like it....

Smudge: Oh come on! I get along with EVERYBODY!

Firestar: I'll give you one day, okay?

Smudge: No! Give me 5 days! I promise I'll do good!

Firestar: Okay...

Smudge: YAY!!

FIVE MINUTES AFTER SMUDGE WALKED IN:

Longtail: (He was an elder back then...): Pinata!

Smudge: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Let me out!

Firestar: What happened to 'I get along with EVERYBODY' ?

Smudge: They got beat by this wacko!(points to Longtail)

Longtail: Pinata!!!!!!!

Firestar: Not Pinata! He friend! My buddy! No beat buddy!

Longtail: I'm not a flippin' Idoit Firestar!!

Smudge: (sneaking up on Longtail with a bat) PINATA!!!!!

Firestar: Not Pinata! No bat! where the heck did we even get the bat!

Smudge: Ebay.

Firestar: Out.

Smudge: Whaaa?

Firestar: Leave, now! I do not like Ebay! they sold me this lazy ugly cat named Sandstorm and they said she was hot! She so not!

Sandstorm: I'm right here.....

Firestar: Oh crap....

* * *

How do YOU think it should end?

first one to respond gets to choose the next one,

decide how this one ends,

AND get Their own character in Hawkfur's Story!!


End file.
